Austin & AllyHugo
by Alexander Old
Summary: This fanfiction is to do with the Disney channel TV show Austin & Ally and the famous movie Hugo.


In the end of January 2010 in the practice room Ally and a man called Brian Selznick are sitting at the piano and at the moment Ally is talking to Brian Selznick.  
Out of interest you are a successful writer. That is where you are correct and out of interest I went to another universe that was called S C Island and I met a female lawyer  
called Samantha Vowel A.K.A Samantha the Pre-operative transsexual Lawyer and for the record she is the 15-year-old head lawyer at the lawyer department on S C Island.  
I met her earlier this month when she wrote a contract to do with me and my best friend Austin and our partnership.  
That is interesting information and out of interest I will now to you about the conversation between me and Samantha.

In a flashback it is Saturday the 2nd of January 2010 and at the moment Samantha is in her office that is medium size and grey/red and the desk of Samantha is in the  
corner in the top right side of the room and there are a bunch of filing cabinets in the corner in the top left side of the room and on top of the filing cabinets  
there is a giant picture of Samantha's grandfather who is a little old man who vaguely looks like Samantha and everything else about him is hard to detail and in the  
other corner of the right side of the room next to the door there is a number of frame pieces of paper containing information about a number of stuff like the book  
series the Outlander series that has-been going since 1991 and the possible future TV series and the death of a person called Darius Quimby from 1791 and the death  
of a person called Rodney Badger from 1853 and the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral from 1881 and the death of a person called Guy Bradley from 1905 and the death of a  
person called Harry Minto from 1915 and the death of a person called Robert H. Holmes from 1917 and the death of a person called Harry C. Beasley from 1931 and the  
death of a person called Gail Cobb from 1974 and the death of a person called JonBenét Ramsey from 1996 and the death of a person called Russel Timoshenko from 2007  
and the death of a person called Skylar Neese from 2 years in the future in 2012 and the death of a person called Amanda Todd from 2 years in the future in 2012 and  
the death of a person called Roger Ebert from 3 years in the future in 2013 and the death of a person called Elliot Rodger from 4 years in the future in 2014 and  
next to all of that there are a number of pictures of Samantha's friends and her 2 BFFs and in the other corner of the left side of the room there is 2 giant  
bookcases that contain a number of books that was written/co-written by Samantha and her friends and her 2 BFFs and at the moment Samantha is sitting at her desk in  
her office doing paperwork about nothing in particular. Out of interest the Los Angeles Police Department like has-being going since 1869 to do with a man called  
William C. Warren.

In a flashback in a flashback it is something in 1869 slightly after midnight in Manhattan in New York City in a private box in the recently opened Booth's Theatre  
William C. Warren who cannot be seen because the particular theatre is not open at the moment and because of that it is completely dark and at the moment he is  
thinking to himself and his situation. Out of interest at the moment I am in New York City in a theatre that is not open to do with a mixture of the matter that it  
is after midnight and the owner of the theatre the actor Edwin Booth shut the theatre down for today to do with a secret meeting between me and him and I could go  
into more detail about that particular secret meeting but there is no point and out of interest even though I am in New York City at the moment I am usually from  
Los Angeles to do with the matter that I am the Los Angeles City Marshal and I has-been doing the job since I was elected in 1865 but that is going to stop later in  
the week to do with me becoming the 1st head of a new local police force in Los Angeles that is 6 police officers in a city that had about 5,600 residents but I will  
probably do good anyway.

Later on Halloween 1870 in a dark and completely empty secret location near the corner of Spring and Temple streets there are 2 men hidden in the shadows so they do  
not have to look at each other to do with the matter that they hate each other and the 2 men are William C. Warren and a man called Joseph Franklin Dye and at the  
moment William C. Warren is talking to the man called Joseph Franklin Dye. Out of interest I believe you wanted to see me about my money. You mean I wanted to see  
you about my money in a way because you are not here at this moment in time to do with money you are here at this moment in time to do with a different reason. And  
what is that reason. Then Joseph Franklin Dye pulls out a gun. You are here at this moment in time not to do with money or plans to do with a new bridge in Brooklyn  
in New York City or the disappearance of the SS City of Boston or Pope Pius IX and the matter that he has been doing his job since 1846 you are here at this moment  
in time to die. You have made your mind up about me and because of that you might as well just do it and kill me. Okay then I will. Then Joseph Franklin Dye fired  
the gun and killed William C. Warren instantly.

Back in 2010. Then a man who looks like a massive nerd wearing a black suit walked into the room and sat down and started a conversation with Samantha. Hello  
Mrs Vowel let me introduced myself my name is Brian Selznick. That would make you like the author. Yes I am Brian Selznick the author of the bestselling book the  
Invention of Hugo Cabret from 2007 and many other great books and I am thinking of writing another bestselling book about the past because when it comes to my  
bestselling books the past always works for me especially in my book the Invention of Hugo Cabret which as you probably know was based in the 1930s and the French  
movie director Georges Méliès appears as a character and concepts to do with his real-life appear as concepts in the book and right now I will tell you about the  
beginning stages of my book the Invention of Hugo Cabret.

In a flashback in a flashback it is something in the end of 2006 at midnight and Brian Selznick is standing on the top of the giant ironwork stairs in the  
Bradbury Building in downtown Los Angeles in California and he is thinking to himself about his situation. Out of interest I was thinking about writing a book about  
this particular building and out of interest this particular building has been around since the 1890s to do with the men Sumner Hunt and George Wyman and the  
giant ironwork stairs I am on at the moment has-been used in a number of movies that go far back a very long time and there was a fire in this particular building in  
1947 and out of interest a book about this particular building will not be that interesting and because of that there will be no book about this particular building.

Sometime later in the end of 2006 at midnight and Brian Selznick is standing on the roof of the Los Angeles Police Department and he is thinking to himself about his  
situation. Out of interest I was thinking about writing a book about something called the Gangster Squad that was a special unit created by the Los Angeles Police  
Department in 1946 to keep the East Coast Mafia and organized crime elements out of Los Angeles and it was to do with the Los Angeles Police Department Chief of Police  
in 1946 Clemence B. Horrall and out of interest a book about that particular invention will not be that interesting and because of that there will be no book about  
the something called the Gangster Squad.

Sometime later in the end of 2006 at midnight and Brian Selznick is standing on the roof of the New York City Police Department and he is thinking to himself about his  
situation. Out of interest I was thinking about writing a book about the New York City Police Department and the beginning stages in 1845 to do with  
the 66th/future 69th/future 80th Mayor of New York City William Frederick Havemeyer and a man called John Watts de Peyster and establishing information about him  
as a soldier in American Civil War in the 1860s especially when it comes to the Siege of Petersburg from the 9th of June 1864 to the 25th of March 1865 and not the  
Battle of Blandford also called the Battle of Petersburg on the 25th April 1781 and out of interest a book about that particular invention will not be that  
interesting and because of that there will be no book about the New York City Police Department.

Sometime later in the end of 2006 at midnight in Montparnasse in Paris in France in the train termini that is called Gare Montparnasse Brian Selznick is standing in  
a place where he can see a big piece of Gare Montparnasse and he is looking around the piece of Gare Montparnasse and he is thinking to himself about his situation.  
Where I am right now I can see trains and people living their lives and using the trains to go to different locations to do with things I probably will never be able  
to understand and out of interest when I look at this train termini I think to myself I should write a book that is based in this train termini and out of interest  
in 1895 there was a train crash here that was known as the Montparnasse derailment and out of interest in the 1918 the French movie director Georges Méliès stop  
being a famous movie director and in the 1930s he was working in a toy shop in this train termini and that is interesting information and because of that the life of  
the French movie director Georges Méliès and a number of stuff to do with movers and Automatas and this place will be in my new book.

Back in 2010 and out of interest I would like you to help me with the new book that I am thinking of writing. How may I like help you with your new book? As you know  
on the vampire island vampire Metropolis there has-been a war that has-been going on for 1000 years. I was like aware of that to do with the matter that I have been  
like a soldier in some of the battles to do with the vampire wars and that has-been going on since 2005. And because I am an author of stuff to do with the past I  
want to write a book about the vampire wars especially from the 1950s to the 1970s and that is why I am talking to you. I do not like understand. I am talking to you  
because you are friends with Bill the vampire killer. That is like correct and we have been friends since we met in the middle of 2005.

In a flashback it is in the middle of 2005 Samantha is sitting at her desk in her office doing paperwork about nothing in particular. Out of interest I was like  
recently given this job and today I am going to meet my 1st client who supposedly is a vampire. Then there was a knock on the door and because of that matter  
Samantha shouted out like come in. Then a man who is less then 6 feet tall and is skinny and has pale skin and has brown hair with dry blood in it and is wearing a  
black suit with dry blood on it and a long black cape with dry blood on it and inside of his black suit is filled with wooden stakes and guns with wooden bullets and  
vampire suicide tablet and silver knives and silver chains and a number of other stuff that can kill vampires and all of it has dry blood on it walked into the room  
and sat down and started a conversation with Samantha. Hello Mrs Vowel let me introduced myself my name is Bill blood A.K.A Bill the vampire killer and supposedly  
you are my new lawyer especially because my last lawyer/the head lawyer for the lawyer apartment was murdered last week and that particular murder was to do with  
someone walking into this particular office when it was his office and stabbing him in the head and the man who did it was sentence to 25 years in prison with parole  
every 5 years and as you probably know that is unique because if someone who is not above the law commit a murder that particular person would be sentenced to  
50 years and no parole but a lawyer called fruit select who is 1 of the lawyers who now works for you and he has been a lawyer since 1950 (and he was murdered in 2009)  
got the sentence cut in half but enough about him I believe you are a Pre-operative transsexual and the granddaughter of Dennis Vowel the hero politician from  
World War II and the great-granddaughter of the hero politician from World War I and World War II. That is like all correct information and out of interest because I  
am now your new lawyer I must interview you 1st. Okay. Okay I will like begin with the like question and out of interest when was you like born? 1950 on a  
unknown day in a unknown location maybe on the vampire island vampire Metropolis. When did you become a like vampire? I was born a vampire in a manner of speaking.  
I don't like understand. I am only half vampire because my mother was a human and my father was a vampire. You are like half vampire. Yes that means I can go out  
during the daytime. Is that like common over there on the vampire island? Kind of because if there is 1 million vampires born a year on the vampire island then  
100,000 of them are half vampire. Was any of them in the trenches in the vampire Wars with like you? Back then it was against the law to have half vampires fighting  
in the trenches in the vampire Wars and I only got the job as a soldier in the vampire Wars because my father was a famous vampire bounty hunter from 1875 to 1970  
and throughout those years he hunted down and murders thousands of people and my grandfather was even more for a famous vampire bounty hunter and he was a  
vampire bodyguard from 1770 to when he was murdered in 1870 and in that time he murdered even more people then my father. When did you fight in the vampire wars?  
How did you know I was in the vampire wars? Back when you was young like about 80% to 90% of vampires was sent to fight in the trenches to do with the vampire Wars  
so because of that it makes sense that you was in the trenches to do with the vampire Wars as well. That does make sense and I fought in the vampire wars from 1955  
to 1970. Why did you like stop? He then growled at her and said I fucking don't fucking want fucking to fucking talk fucking about fucking it. Then she was about to  
say something. Then he hissed his vampire fangs at her and said you fucking ever fucking asked me fucking about fucking it fucking again I fucking will fucking kill  
fucking you. Okay and out of interest like how long have you like been above the law? Since 1970 after the thing that I said I fucking will fucking not fucking talk  
fucking about.

In a flashback in a flashback it is in the middle of 1970 and Bill is sitting in the office of detective chief inspector Douglas cookie and at the moment  
detective chief inspector cookie is sitting at his desk talking to Bill who is sitting in a chair opposite detective chief inspector cookie and everything is  
undescribable because Bill is bad at describing stuff. It is nice to see you again Bill. Bill looked at the police officer and did not say anything for a minute.  
Then he started talking again. We met at a party in 1960 and why did you bring me here? To make you an offer. What kind of offer? An offer to make you above the law.  
I don't understand what does above the law mean? It means you will be a serial killer and be allowed to kill anyone you want without been arrested and as long as you  
kill people for me as well as the people you want to murder. Am I the only 1? No there are some others I made above the law earlier this year. Is that it I just kill  
people for fun and kill people because you tell me to? Certain people and you will also be a bodyguard for a gangster friend of mine. A bodyguard for a gangster. Yes  
you will be the bodyguard for the head of the vampire Mafia. Your offer sounds very good to me and that is why it will happen. That is the right idea young man.

Later in the week Bill is meeting the head of the vampire Mafia for the 1st time and to go into more detail the head of the vampire Mafia is sitting at his desk and  
Bill is standing next to his desk and at the moment the head of the vampire Mafia is talking to Bill and everything is undescribable because Bill is bad at  
describing stuff. Hello young man I am the head of the vampire Mafia count cookies. Hello Mr Cookies. Please Jason and what is your name? My name is Bill blood. Well  
Bill it is your job to make sure I don't die. Okay how many murder attempts do you get a year? About 10 million a year since I started in 1950. Don't worry I will be  
your personal bodyguard and I will personally make sure that you do not die from being murdered. That is really good to hear.

Sometime later Bill is talking to some vampire the head of the vampire Mafia told him to kill and everything is undescribable because Bill is bad at describing  
stuff. Listen here you stupid fucking fuck the head of the vampire Mafia what you dead so you will die and if you don't have a good fucking reason why I should not  
fucking kill you I do not fucking care because I fucking will fucking kill you fucking anyway so get ready to fucking die. Out of interest the head of the  
vampire Mafia wants me to die because I got 1 of his grandchildren pregnant. I know all of that already. Are you still going to kill me? Fuck yes. I have a  
compromise what about if you kill me and spare her life and out of interest is that an option? Fuck no the head of the vampire Mafia said you and her will fucking  
die and because of that you and her will fucking die and there are no compromises and because of that you might as well get ready to fucking die. Then suddenly the  
woman who Bill was told to murder walked in. Then the man who Bill was told to murder got on his knees and begged for mercy. Please-please I am begging you give  
mercy and spare her and fucking kill me. Fuck no. Then the woman said to Bill you fucking cannot fucking kill me and my boyfriend because do you know who my  
grandfather is? Fuck yes because he is my boss and he is the 1 who told me to fucking murder both of you and before you stupidly asked fuck no to me fucking  
murdering you and sparing the life of your boyfriend and because of all that you 2 have to stop making deals and just get ready to fucking die. Okay I have an idea  
what if I give you lots of money so you won't fucking kill us. I am not interested in money I am only interested in murdering people who my boss tells me the murder.  
I do not understand what you are saying what do you mean you are not interested in money? I do not murder people for money I murder people because I love to murder  
people especially when I murder people for fun. I do not understand you murder your own kind just for fun. In a way because I murder humans for fun and I fucking  
murdered my own kind in the vampire wars from 1955 to earlier this year. Why are you no longer in that particular war? I never talk about the answer to that  
particular question and because of that shut the fuck up. Come on you have to go in to more fucking detail (he said hopefully to make time so they could escape  
without being killed by Bill). I just said I never talk about the answer to that particular question and because of that shut the fuck up. Come on. I just said I  
never talk about the answer to that particular question and because of that shut the fuck up he said more louder and more angrily (thinking that if they do it again  
he will killed them). Come fucking on they both said at the same time. Then he looked at them with a dirty look and did not say anything. Come fucking on Come  
fucking on Come fucking on Come fucking on Come fucking on Come fucking on Come fucking on Come fucking on Come fucking on Come fucking on they both said. Then he  
picked up 2 wooden stakes and then plunge them into the 2 vampires hearts killing them instantly. Then Bill looked at the dead bodies of the 2 vampires that he  
murdered. Then Bill started thinking to himself about his new career in murdering people because he is told to. I have a very good feeling that this is going to be  
the greatest job I have ever had and that is because I can do my most favourite thing in the world murdering innocent people or in this case murdering not so  
innocent people. Then Bill walked out of the room.

Back in 2005 and that is how I become above the law and that is how I started working for the head of the vampire Mafia in 1970. How long are you thinking of been  
like above the law? I don't know because I don't have a particular number on it but I probably will still be above the law in 40 years.

Back in 2010 and that is like how we met in the middle of 2005. And your friend Bill the vampire killer was a soldier in the vampire war from 1955 to 1970. That is  
like correct as well. I want it that you and your friend Bill the vampire killer will go to the vampire island vampire Metropolis and interview a number of the old  
friends of Bill the vampire killer. That does sound like good and out of interest why can't you like go to vampire Metropolis like yourself? I cannot go to the  
vampire island vampire Metropolis to do with the matter that I do not want to die and that is why you and your friend Bill the vampire killer will have to go to the  
vampire island vampire Metropolis to do with the matter that you cannot die and your friend Bill the vampire killer is undefeatable. That is like correct as well.  
And out of interest if I do write a book about the vampire war from the 1950s to the 1970s it will not be as good as my bestselling book the Invention of Hugo Cabret.  
That is like correct and out of interest your like bestselling book the Invention of Hugo Cabret is very good and do you think there will be a like movie version of  
it? It is hard to tell. Out of interest if your like bestselling book the Invention of Hugo Cabret did do a like movie version who would you like to like directed it?  
I do not know but probably the movie director Martin Scorsese.

In a Flash-forward it is sometime in the beginning of 2010 in a private cinema in Paris in France the old movie director Martin Scorsese is watching the movies of  
the French movie director Georges Méliès and he is thinking to himself about his situation. Out of interest the story of the French movie director Georges Méliès is  
a very interesting story because think about it in the 1880s and in the beginning of the 1890s he was a stage magician and later in the 1890s he saw a movie to do  
with the Lumière brothers and that started his fascination with moving pictures/movies and later he started directing his own movies and throughout the late 1890s  
and the 1900s and the beginning of the 1910s he made hundreds of movies that entertain people and fascinate people and was filled with a concept that made people  
dream but then in 1914 World War I started and because of that people had no time to dream they only had time to die in a war that some people would say was not  
worth dying for and because of that people stop caring about the French movie director Georges Méliès and his movies and because of that a number of his movies was  
melted down and turned into boots to do with the soldiers in World War I and later in the 1930s he was working in a toyshop in a train termini and out of interest  
the reason why I am thinking about the French movie director Georges Méliès is because I read the book the Invention of Hugo Cabret and I want to turn it into a  
movie and for that movie to be made for kids and have the once good actor Ben Kingsley playing the French movie director Georges Méliès as a bitter old man who had  
his dreams in the past and felt like those dreams would never return but the main character in the book Hugo Cabret discovered his past and tried to help him bring  
it back for the whole world to see and for that to happen in a small way.

Sometime later on the not yet completed set of the movie Hugo in the Shepperton Studios in London the old movie director Martin Scorsese is sitting in his  
director's chair and is thinking to himself about his situation. Out of interest this particular movie is going to be a co-production between Nickelodeon Movies and  
Graham King's GK Films and Johnny Depp's Infinitum Nihil and it is going to have people like the once good actor Ben Kingsley playing the French movie director  
Georges Méliès and the minor actress Chloë Grace Moretz playing his god-daughter and right now I have the options do I continue sitting here watching the building of  
what will become my masterpiece movie or do I talk to some of the actors/actresses who are going to be in my masterpiece movie.

Later the old movie director Martin Scorsese is still sitting in his director's chair and at the moment he is talking to the once good actor Ben Kingsley on a small  
telephone. Out of interest in my movie you are going to play the French movie director Georges Méliès as a bitter old man who hates movies to do with the matter that  
once upon a time in the 1890s and the early 1900s you was king of the world when it comes to being a movie director and then the war in Germany started and you stop  
being popular and in 1918 you was pushed aside and later you become a person who fixes toys at a train termini. That sounds very good and hopefully this particular  
movie will stop me from being a has-been.

Later the old movie director Martin Scorsese is still sitting in his director's chair and at the moment he is talking to the minor actress Chloë Grace Moretz on a  
small telephone. Out of interest young lady in this particular movie you play the love interest to the main character and the goddaughter to the French movie  
director Georges Méliès. That sounds very good and hopefully this particular movie will get me closer to stop being a minor actress and begin being a main actress.

Back in the beginning of 2010. And it would be very good if the movie director Martin Scorsese actually did that when he is finished doing whatever he is doing at  
the moment but it is probably going to have the good actor Leonardo DiCaprio and supposedly very soon he will begin directing the pilot to a TV show on HBO that is  
based in the 1920s in different places like New York City and Chicago and has a concept to do with the Prohibition period.

In a Flash-forward it is around September 2010 and the old movie director Martin Scorsese is sitting on the edge of the roof of St. Murder in the same spot as Raven  
is sitting on in the beginning of 2010 and at the moment he is thinking to himself about his situation. Out of interest I have been directed movies since 1963 and my  
movies have been successful since the end of the 1960s and I even have an Academy Award for Best Director for my 2006 movie the Departed that I believe I was never  
going to win and then when I won the award I even said can they count the votes again and out of interest very soon the pilot to do with an upcoming TV show on HBO  
is going to be on TV and it probably will do very well especially for me even though it is not a movie.

The following year in September 2011 in Los Angeles in California the old movie director Martin Scorsese is standing on the roof of the Nokia Theatre and at the moment  
he is watching the people walking into the Nokia Theatre and he is thinking to himself about his situation. Out of interest at the moment people are going into this  
building to do with the matter that the 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards is going to begin very soon that I should know because I have been nominated for a  
Primetime Emmy Award for the Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series to do with the pilot to do with the TV show Boardwalk Empire but I do not think I am going to  
win and out of interest Boardwalk Empire was a good TV show to work with and because of that I will continue working with it until it is finished.

A number of hours later the old movie director Martin Scorsese is standing on the roof of the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles in California and at the moment he is  
watching the people walking out of the Nokia Theatre and he is thinking to himself about his situation. Out of interest the 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards is now over  
and I actually managed win the Primetime Emmy Award for the Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series to do with the pilot to do with the TV show Boardwalk Empire  
that is very good for me.

Back in the beginning of 2010. And out of interest the particular HBO pilot is going to come out later this year and obviously because it is directed by  
Martin Scorsese it is going to be successful and because of all that information it would be very good if the movie director Martin Scorsese directed a movie version  
of my bestselling book the Invention of Hugo Cabret and out interest I am thinking of writing another bestselling book about the past as well as the book about the  
vampire wars especially from the 1950s to the 1970s based in the 1970s and in the 1920s that I will probably called Wonderstruck. Then Samantha looked at the clock on  
the wall. Then Samantha looks back at the bestselling author Brian Selznick and continued talking to him. I must go like now because I have like a case in 5 minutes.  
Then Samantha stood up and walked out of her office.

Back in the end part of January 2010. And what do you think about that particular conversation? It was very interested and good luck that particular book you  
was referring to. That is the right idea.

The end


End file.
